


just checking in

by violenteer



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Walrider Miles Upshur, do you like being sad, i know i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violenteer/pseuds/violenteer
Summary: Facets of the relationship between Miles and Waylon.





	just checking in

“You look tired,” Miles breathes, phasing in and out of materiality.

His expression softens, disappears, and returns even sweeter. Waylon has had a very difficult time adjusting to this part of his friend, but in that very moment, he finds that it feels completely natural. Like he’s talking to his mother, or his ex-wife, or his sons. Someone who has always remained solid. Human. 

“I am.” Waylon admits.

He shivers where they touch, but doesn’t dare slip away. Miles deserves every bit of his attention.


End file.
